My View on Literature English Secker
thumb|right|250px Content: * Introduction by Franz Rottensteiner * Reflections on My Life * On the Structural Analysis of Science Fiction * Science Fiction: A Hopeless Case -- with Exceptions * Philip K. Dick: A Visionary Among the Charlatans * The Time-Travel Story and Related Matters of Science-Fiction Structuring * Metafantasia: The Possibilities of Science Fiction * Cosmology and Science Fiction * Todorov's Fantastic Theory of Literature * Unitas Oppositorum: The Prose of Jorge Luis Borges * About the Strugatskys' Roadside Picnic Bibliography: Essays * "About Myself," Poland, no. 124 (December 1964): 12-13. * "About the Strugatskys' Roadside Picnic" ("Poslowie"), Afterword to Arkady and Boris Strugatsky's Piknik na skraju drogi (Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1977); in English: Science-Fiction Studies 10, no. 31 (November 1983): 317-331. * "Cosmology and Science Fiction" ("Science Fiction und Kosmologie"), Science-Fiction Studies 4, no. 12 (July 1977): 107-110. Reprinted in Science-Fiction Studies: Selected Articles on Science Fiction 1976-1977, ed. by R. D. Mullen and Darko Suvin (Boston: Gregg Press, 1978), pp. 214-217. * "Culture and Futurology" (a chapter from Stanislaw Lem's Summa Technologiae), Polish Perspectives 16, no. 1 (1973): 30-38. * "A Kind of Credo" ("Eine Art Credo"), Quarber Merkur 31 (July 1972); in English: The Yale Literary Magazine 150, no. 5 (1984), pp. 1-2. * "Looking Down on Science Fiction: A Novelist's Choice for the World's Worst Writing" ("Science-fiction oder die verunglückte Phantasie"), Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung (February 22, 1975); in English: Science-Fiction Studies 4, no. 12 (July 1977): 126-127. * "Metafantasia: The Possibilities of Science Fiction" ("Zakończenie metafantastyczne"), from Stanislaw Lem's Fantastyka i futurologia, tom II (Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1970); in English: Science-Fiction Studies 8, no. 23 (March 1981): 54-70. * "On the Structural Analysis of Science Fiction" ("Eine strukturalistische SF-Betrachtung"), Quarber Merkur 23 (May 1970); in English: as "Introduction to a Structural Analysis of SF," Science Fiction Commentary, no. 9 (February 1970): 34-44. Reprinted in Science-Fiction Studies I, no. I (Spring 1973): 26-33, and in Science-Fiction Studies: Selected Articles on Science Fiction 1973-1975, ed. by R. D. Mullen and Darko Suvin (Boston: Gregg Press, 1976), pp. 1-8. * "Philip K. Dick: A Visionary Among the Charlatans" ("Poslowie"), Afterword to Philip K. Dick's Ubik (Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1975); in English: Science-Fiction Studies 2, no. 5 (March 1975): 54-67. Reprinted in Science-Fiction Studies: Selected Articles on Science Fiction 1973-1975, ed. by R. D. Mullen and Darko Suvin (Boston: Gregg Press, 1976), pp. 210-223. * "Planetary Chauvinism: Speculation on the 'Others' " ("Stimmen aus dem All"), Playboy (German edition), August 1977; in English: Second Look 1, no. 10 (August 1979): 5-9. * "Poland: Science Fiction in the Linguistic Trap" ("Polen: Science Fiction in der linguistischen Falle"), Quarber Merkur 20 (August 1969); in English: The Journal of Omphalistic Epistemology, Supplement No. 1 (August 1969): 1-6. Reprinted in Science Fiction Commentary, no. 9 (February 1970): 27-33, and in Science Fiction Commentary, no. 19 (January-February-March 1971): 89-94. * "Reflections for 1974" ("Refleksja 1974"), Kultura, no. 26 (1974); in English: Polish Perspectives 17, no. 10 (October 1974): 3-8. * "Reflections on My Life" ("Mein Leben"), as "Chance and Order," The New Yorker, January 30,1984, pp. 88-98. Reprinted as "Stanislaw Lem, 1921-" in Contemporary Authors Autobiography Series, ed. by Cedria Bryfonski (Detroit: Gale Research Company, 1984), I, 255-266. * "Remarks Occasioned by Dr. Plank's Essay 'Quixote's Mills,'" Science-Fiction Studies I, no. 2 (Fall 1973): 78-83. * "Robots in Science Fiction" ("Roboter in der Science Fiction"), Quarber Merkur 21 (November 1969); in English: The Journal of Omphalistic Epistemology, no. 3 (January 1970): 8-20. Reprinted in Science Fiction Commentary, no. 19 (January-March 1971): 117-130, and in SF: The Other Side of Realism, ed. by Thomas D. Clareson (Bowling Green, Ohio: The Popular Press, 1971), pp. 307-326. * "Science Fiction: A Hopeless Case - with Exceptions" ("Science Fiction: Ein hoffnungsloser Fall - mit Ausnahmen"), Quarber Merkur 29 (January 1972); in English: Science Fiction Commentary, nos. 35-37 (July-September 1973): 7-35. Reprinted in Philip K. Dick: Electric Shepherd, ed. by Bruce Gillespie (Melbourne: Norstrilia Press, 1975), pp. 69-94. "Appendix: Ubik as Science Fiction" reprinted, as "Science and Reality in Philip K. Dick's Ubik," in A Multitude of Visions, ed. by Cy Chauvin (Baltimore: T-K Graphics, 1975), pp. 35-39. * "Sex in Science Fiction" ("Sex in Science Fiction"), Quarber Merkur 25 (January 1971); in English: Science Fiction Commentary, no. 22 (July 1971): 2-10, 40-49. * "The Ten Commandments: Some Remarks on 'Paingod and Other Stories' by Harlan Ellison," untitled letter in Quarber Merkur 20 (August 1969); in English: The Journal of Omphalistic Epistemology, Supplement No. I (August 1969): 6-7. Reprinted, as "The Ten Commandments for Reading the Magazines," in Science Fiction Commentary, no. 6 (September 1969): 26; in Science Fiction Commentary, no. 19 (January-March 1971): 94-96; and in S''cience Fiction Commentary Reprint Edition: First Year 1969, SF Commentary Nos''. 1-8, ed. by Bruce Gillespie (Melbourne: Bruce Gillespie, 1982), p. 106. * "The Time-Travel Story and Related Matters of Science Fiction Structuring" ("Struktura świata i struktura dzieła II: Fantastyka"), from Stanislaw Lem's Fantastyka i futurologia, tom I (Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1970); in English: Science-Fiction Studies I, no. 3 (Spring 1974): 143-154. Reprinted in Science-Fiction Studies: Selected Articles on Science Fiction 1973-1975, ed. by R. D. Mullen and Darko Suvin (Boston: Gregg Press, 1976), pp. 16-27, and in Science Fiction, ed. by Mark Rose (Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, 1976), pp. 72-88. * "To My Readers,"Poland, no. 225 (May 1973): 6-9. * "Todorov's Fantastic Theory of Literature" ("Tzvetana Todorova fantastyczna teoria literatury"), Teksty 5, no. II (1973); as "Tzvetan Todorovs Theorie des Phantastischen," Quarber Merkur 34 (July 1973); in English: Science-Fiction Studies I, no. 4 (Fall 1974): 227-237. * "Unitas Oppositorum: The Prose of Jorge Luis Borges" ("Unitas Oppositorum: Das Prosawerk des J. L. Borges"), Quarber Merkur 24 (January 1971); in English: Science Fiction Commentary, no. 20 (April 1971): 33-38, Reprinted in edge, nos. 5/6 (Autumn/Winter 1973): 99-102. Interviews * "Amazing Interview: A Conversation with Stanislaw Lem," by L. W. Michaelson, Amazing Science Fiction Stories 27, no. 10 (January 1981): 116-119. * "The Future Without a Future: An Interview with Stanislaw Lem," by Zoran Zivkovic, Pacific Quarterly 4, no. 3 (July 1979): 255-259. * "An Interview with Stanislaw Lem," by Anne Brewster, Science Fiction 4, no. I (n.d.): 6-8. * "An Interview with Stanislaw Lem," by Peter Engel (with John Sigda), The Missouri Review 7, no. 2 (1984): 218-237. * "An Interview with Stanislaw Lem," by Raymond Federman, Science-Fiction Studies 10, no. 29 (March 1983): 2-14. * "Knowing Is the Hero of My Books," by Andrzej Ziembicki, Polish Perspectives, 22, no. 9 (September 1979): 64-69. * "Lem: Science Fiction's Passionate Realist," by Peter Engel, The New York Times Book Review, March 20,1983, pp. 7, 34-35. * "Promethean Fire: An Interview with Stanislaw Lem," Soviet Literature 5, no. 239 (1968): 166-170. * "Stanislaw Lem -- an Interview," by Daniel Say, Entropy Negative, no. 6 (1973): 3-24 (unnumbered). Reprinted, as "An Interview with Stanislaw Lem," in The Alien Critic 3, no. 10 (August 1974): 4-14. * "Stanislaw Lem: The Profession of Science Fiction XV: Answers to a Questionnaire," Foundation, no. 15 (January 1979): 41-50. * "You Must Pay for Any Progress: An Interview with the Polish SF Writer Stanislaw Lem," by Bozena Janicka, Science Fiction Commentary, no. 12 (June 1970): 19-24. Reprinted from Sovetskaya Kultura, November 30, 1968. Letters * June 24, 1970. Science Fiction Commentary, no. 14 (August 1970): 5-6, 20. * January 13, 1972. Science Fiction Commentary, no. 26 (April 1972): 28-29. * "A Letter to Mr. Farmer." Science Fiction Commentary, no. 29 (August 1972): 10-12. * May 7,1972. Science Fiction Commentary, no. 29 (August 1972): 9, 43-44. * September 9, 1974. Science Fiction Commentary, nos. 41/42 (February 1975): 90-92. * "In Response" (to criticism of his "Todorov's Fantastic Theory of Literature"). Science- Fiction Studie''s 2, no. 6 (July 1975): 16-17. * "In Response (to Professor Benford's remarks on Lem's essay "Cosmology and Science Fiction"). ''Science-Fiction Studies 5, no. 14 (March 1978): 92-93. * February 6,1980. Science Fiction Commentary, nos. 60/61 (June 1981): 4. Reviews * "From Big Bang to Heat Death," extract from "Von Wissenschaft und Pseudowissenschaft," Quarber Merkur 52 (January 1980); in English: Second Look 2, no.2 (January-February 1980): 38-39. On Paul Davies's The Runaway Universe. * "Lost Opportunities" ("M. K. Josephs Roman The Hole in the Zero"), Quarber Merkur 27 (July 1971) and untitled review, Quarber Merkur 25, (January 1971); in English: Science Fiction Commentary, no. 24 (November 1971): 17-24. On The Hole in the Zero by M. K. Joseph, and The Left Hand of Darkness by Ursula K. Le Guin. * "Only a Fairy Tale," untitled review in Quarber Merkur 31 (July 1972); in English: Science Fiction Commentary, no. 51 (March 1977): 8-9. On Robert Silverberg's A Time of Changes. * "On Science, Pseudo-Science, and Some SF" ("Von Wissenschaft und Pseudowissenschaft"), Quarber Merkur 52 (January 1980); in English: Science-Fiction Studies 7, no. 22 (November 1980): 330-338. On Other Senses, Other Worlds by Doris and David Jonas; Computer Power and Human Reason: From Judgement to Calculation by Joseph Weizenbaum; Worlds in Collision by Immanuel Velikovsky; Lifetide: The Biology of the Unconscious by Lyall Watson; The Martian Inca by Ian Watson; The Crash of Seventy-Nine by Paul Erdman; and The Third World War: August 1985 by Sir John Hackett. * "Robbers of the Future" (by Sakyo Komatsu), review in Quarber Merkur 27 (July 1971); in English: Science Fiction Commentary, no. 23 (September 1971): 17-18. * "The Space Flight Revolution" (by William Sims Bainbridge), Science-Fiction Studies 6, no. 18 (July 1979): 221-222. * "Two Ends of the World" (by Antoni Slonimski), review in Quarber Merkur 57 (July 1982); in English: The Missouri Review 7, no. 2 (1984), pp. 238-242.